


Несоответствие

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [105]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Несоответствие

— Стесняюсь спросить по какому поводу такой вид? Не припоминаю, чтобы нас нанимали канадские лесорубы или американские дальнобойщики, — Шульдих даже не пытался скрыть удивление. — Взыграли корни?

— Корни у меня французские, но это к делу не относится, — невозмутимо парировал Кроуфорд. — Не понимаю, чем ты не доволен на этот раз? Левайсы и рубашка в клетку полностью отвечают твоему требованию: никаких костюмов на отдыхе.

— Мы идем в оперу... — напомнил Шульдих и поправил строгий галстук, его огненная шевелюра сама по себе могла сойти за идеальный аксессуар.

— С удовольствием послушаю, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд, подошел и, притянув к себе, обнял любовника за талию. — Зато всем сразу будет понятно, кто кого выгуливает. Наслаждайся вниманием, душа моя.

В нежном обращении было слишком много сарказма, но это не помешало Шульдиху его принять.


End file.
